


Batmom Pregnant

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And unborn baby, Baby Kicking, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batmom Pregnant, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is worried about his pregnant wife, Bruce loves his wife, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Caring Cassandra Cain, Cramps, Damian Wayne Gets a Hug, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, F/M, Hormones, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Reader loves her husband, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Bruce Wayne, Worried Parent Bruce Wayne, contractions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Just a little writing about Y/N being pregnant with Bruce's baby
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Batmom Pregnant

I threw up in the trash can again do to morning sickness. I hate morning sickness with a passion! I have not told anyone yet. I have been making excuses to not go on patrol. I sat on the bed and yawned feeling exhausted. I just can't seem to find the right way to say those two simple word's. I can't believe I'm having another child, only this time it'll be through birth. I laid on the pillow missing my husband. I grabbed his pillow holding it close and laying my head on it... I hear footsteps I opened my eye's seeing, Cassandra. Her eyebrows slightly forward in a concerning manner.

"hey, Cass" I yawn "everything OK?"

She continued to stare at me she sat on the bed. She touched my forehead with her knuckles, then her front hand on my cheek 

"sick?" 

"oh no I'm just fine Cass no worries just sleepy"

I hear my stomach grumble. I sat up to go find something to eat. She touched my shoulder

"rest I get your food, Mom"

"Cass, that's not your job I am not-" she put her finger to her lips

"shh now. You take care and love of us, I return love"

I feel my hormones rise at her kind word's. I love my daughter. She walked out I need to throw up! I ran grabbing the trash can under the bathroom sink throwing up. I sat on the toilet seat. Bruce, ran in putting his hands on my shoulders and my hair back. I finally stopped. Bruce used a cloth and wiped my face gently. He put the trash can on the floor 

"you're home earlier than I expected" I say slightly surprised 

"you sound disappointed?" 

"hmm never" 

He kissed my head I laid on his shoulder, has he rubbed my arm. We stayed there for a while I yawned. 

He inhaled and kissed my neck "no work or patrol for you" 

"yeah it'll be quite some time until that happens" 

"what makes you say that?" 

Tell him "I-" I hear his intercom ringing he sighed and carried me, I chuckled. He laid me on the bed and kissed me 

"we'll talk when I get back tonight" 

I nodded disappointed so close I just can't find the right way to tell him. He left I sighed feeling my eye's swell. Dammit. That night I laid in bed wearing my pajamas unable to sleep. I can't stand it any longer I have to tell Bruce, Alfred and the kid's. I put on my robe and walked to the Batcave. I see all my family back from patrol. Cassandra, looked at me slightly worried. Dick swinging on the gymnast bar 

"hey, Momma Bat what are you doing down here? We heard you were sick" Dick asked landing on his feet from swinging 

"I'm good just need to talk to, Bat's" 

I notice all my children's eye's on me. Bruce stood and looked at me his face unreadable

"now don't tell me the Greatest Detective doesn't know of his wife's nine month condition" 

His eye's went wide then he smiled. Before I could say or do anything Bruce was in front of me. He cupped my cheeks smiling 

"I'll be adding a car seat to the bat-mobile"

I started crying of joy hugging his neck 

"congratulations" Alfred says smiling and eye's watering 

"Aww I'm so excited! I bet it'll be a little girl" Stephanie exclaims 

"I'm so excited we'll have a cut little baby girl running through the Manor!" Barbara says smiling

"humph, this family just keeps getting bigger" Tim mumbled under his breath 

"she'll need bear" Cassandra says smiling 

"guess I'll stay here tonight" Jason sighs trying to sound disappointed but I can hear his happiness 

"no way it'll be a boy" Dick corrected Stephanie and Barbara 

"tt you're all jealous because I'm the blood brother" Damian says proudly 

"blood or not were all family" I say hugging Damian 

Months later I hear my door open knowing that it's my husband, back from patrol. I looked at him the bright moon, provided the only source of light from the room 

"hey, Handsome" I mutter feeling tired 

He gently smiled Bruce sat on the bed close to me. He placed both of his hands on my belly, I placed my hands on his.

"baby keeping you up, Momma Bat" he said using my nickname the kid's had given me 

I yawned smiling "you have no idea, the kid's?"

"all accounted for and asleep as should you be"

"hmm you too"

He kissed me I feel a contraction and squint my eye's cradling my bump. Bruce quickly moved his hands, concerned he hurt me. He moved his arm across my back shoulders. 

"Y/N, did I hurt you? Are you alright? Contraction?" I breathed through the contraction. Bruce, is always worried about me 

I exhale and start breathing steadily, has it faded away "yes just a contraction, my love. I'm fine don't worry"

He rubbed my cheek, placing his other hand on my abdomen 

"Y/N, please tell me your contractions haven't been frequent" he said in a desperate and hopeful tone 

I took a deep breath holding his hand and rubbing it with my thumb, to reassure him I'm ok. He raised his eyebrow wanting answers "I had one a hour ago. Don't worry, labor doesn't start until my contractions are 5 minutes apart lasting an hour" I took a deep breath, feeling out of breath 

"I know that, how long have you been in pain?"

"Bruce" I said desperately, not wanting him to worry about me "I'm just fine, the baby and I are fine" 

"how long, Y/N?" he said sternly

I sighed in defeat "OK you win, I've been having back pain and small contractions for a few day's. You were on patrol and League missions" he took a deep breath "please don't mad" 

"Y/N, you are more important to me it's thing's like this" he sighed frustrating, with both his hands on my bump "I'm entitled to know if my wife is in pain. Are you honestly afraid of telling me that you are in pain? Or anything like this?" 

I shook my head "no of course not, Bruce" he held my hand rubbing my it "I only know when I complain about little thing's that'll worry you and I don't want you to worry about me. Because I know you love me and you'll, do anything for me and the baby" I inhaled "Sometimes I just try to tough it out, you know?" I exhaled 

"I do, but given the circumstances you should rest more than usual tomorrow. I'll tell the kid's to keep an eye on you and call me if you need me"

I halfway smiled knowing the kids will be by my side until I scream in pain in the delivery room. Bruce kissed my hand following my large bump. He finally kissed me and laid his head on me above my chest. We stayed in the same place taking in the moment. I feel my baby kick

"humph, give me your hand" 

He offers his hand and I held Bruce's hand placing it where our unborn baby is kicking. Bruce had a soft smile as he felt the baby kick.

**Author's Note:**

> Letting you all know that I will not have internet access soon and I'm not sure for how long. So I won't be able to respond to comments or post anything. Thank you for all commenting, reading and likes on my stories!


End file.
